


The jealousy problem in the bodyguard cliché

by salytierra



Series: Zukki Chronicles with a side of attempted murder [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Canon Compliant, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nothing would ever get done without her, OT3, Polyamory, Suki as Zuko's bodyguard has me weak, Suki is a boss, Zukki, post-imbalance comics, suzukka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salytierra/pseuds/salytierra
Summary: Sokka has two problems:1. He's in love with two different people and-2. He's afraid he might lose them both, to each other.Thank the spirits for Suki's problem-solving!
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukki Chronicles with a side of attempted murder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859404
Comments: 45
Kudos: 549





	The jealousy problem in the bodyguard cliché

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this fic, so I wrote it!  
> This OT3 makes me weak and I love everything about those three, they would be so, so good all together! ♥
> 
> Takes place 5-6 months after the events in Imbalance, roughly 3 years after the end of the War, but the references to the comics are negligible.

Sokka had a problem. 

Scratch that, he had two problems. Although at the core maybe it was only one, go figure… 

Don’t get him wrong, he was happy that at least Zuko had someone with him that he could trust to keep him safe and provide some company. But did it _have_ to be Suki? 

At first it didn’t seem like a problem at all, nor when she took the job up permanently after their Cranefish Town adventure. In fact Sokka had been excited; he could visit them at the same time! But then he had to go to the South Pole for two months to help his dad build a harbor extension and convince his people that no, these scary men in red or green were not there to attack and invade them. Afterwards, Aang had asked him to come by Cranefish Town and Toph sequestered him as her “assistant” for two weeks. Then, a diplomatic visit to the North dragged on for too long. 

_“It’s okay, we are fine. Just do your job, I’m proud of you.”_ Suki wrote to him in her letters, melting his heart. 

_“Feel free to stop by whenever to ruffle my council’s feathers again. They are terrified of your lack of protocol.”_ Zuko wrote in his, making him laugh. 

_“I miss you”_ he wrote back to each of them. There was a pang of guilt associated to it. He contemplated taking it out of his letter to Zuko; he contemplated changing it for something more meaningful for Suki. But at the end he left both letters as they were. It was the simplest truth, no matter how complicated and entangled his feelings were. 

They exchanged letters through all of his travels and his stay in the North Pole. And it’s the last pair that had practically brought him to his knees:

> _“Okay so I’m really pissed off right now, Zuko’ll tell you why, but to tell you about something nice, today we redecorated the old war room. After all, we are not at war anymore. So I ordered to open and clean the windows while we went to Mai’s shop. We covered the entire room with as many flowers and plants as we could, It looks very different now, and can be used again, to discuss help and solidarity with other nations! Hope to show it to you soon._
> 
> _xoxo_
> 
> _We miss you.”_

And 

> _There has been another assassination attempt yesterday, but not on me. Ty Lee was the target. Something about traitors to the Fire colors that must die first. She was unhurt of course, what kind of idiot decides to assassinate someone and picks Ty Lee? And it seemed like an isolated incident (let’s hope it is), so it’s been the laugh of my guard all day. Suki doesn’t find it as funny tho, I can still see her fuming even now. I had to remind her that Ty Lee was born and raised here, she might be a Kyoshi warrior now but she cannot shake her history with this city. It’s not that surprising somebody got pissed at her changing her allegiance to an Earth Kingdom group._
> 
> _Anyway, come by soon. As you can see it’s not always boring here._
> 
> _And we miss you._

We miss you. We miss you. _We miss you._ **_We_ ** _miss you_. Sokka had fallen on his bed, cradling both letters to his chest and then rolled around like a croquette, incapable of containing so much giddiness and positive emotion. His limbs felt like jelly and he hadn’t been able to stop grinning from ear to ear into the emptiness of his room. 

His stay at the North was finally over but he had to make one final trip to the South to deliver the results in person. Sokka took one look at the route map and decided that “Fuck it”, he could detour to stop by Caldera City for one day. He dreamt of Suki’s lips and Zuko’s hands that night. 

At almost midnight he finally got to the palace, exhausted and excited at the same time. He had a small hiccup at the gates with the palace guards but one of them recognized him and let him in. Trying not to disturb the silent corridors he beelined for Suki’s quarters, which were close to Zuko’s, ready to surprise her, but the room that greeted him was silent and empty, Suki’s uniform hanging from a perch. 

Feeling eerie, he walked out of there, scratching his head, and caught the eye of one of the Kyoshi warriors (Mia, was that her name?) standing guard at Zuko’s door at the end of the corridor. She waved excitedly and gave him a light hug when he approached them. “She hasn’t come out yet” she said, pointing inside. 

Zuko’s quarters consist of a foie, a dressing room, then a central sitting area, the bathroom, a study and his bedroom, all separated by curtains of red gauze. Sokka could hear the voices even as he stepped in.

He walked silently, parting the gauze and taking in, with some surprise, the scene before him. 

Suki sprawled on the couch, wearing a simple red robe with a light skirt, her nose buried in some book, back against the armrest and her legs sprawled over Zuko’s lap, who was using her shins to rest his forearms as he leaned forward in his seat, reading over a scroll with a sour face. 

“General Kui is a fool if he thinks I’ll agree to this,” he said, shaking his head. Suki hummed, not looking up from her book.

“Are we sure he knows the war is over? Every time he opens his mouth I doubt it.” 

“I should suggest him to retire soon. We don’t need that many high officials these days.” 

“If you have a death wish.” Zuko snorted and gently swatted one of her bare feet with the scroll. 

“What am I paying you for, then?” She did look up from her reading at that, lightly kicking him back with a teasing smile. 

“Why, to beat up frail old men, of course.” 

The scene was so weirdly peaceful and domestic that Sokka, rooted in place behind a curtain like a stalker, felt as if he was somehow intruding in a private moment. Something hot and heavy, but not in a good way, turned in his stomach. Not like he was upset, well maybe he was but… 

Either he made some sort of noise, or breathed in too hard, but Suki noticed his presence and immediately sprung on her feet with a yell of “who goes!?” Producing a knife out of nowhere. Sokka threw aside the curtain raising his hands in a sign of surrender and revealing himself. “Surprise!” 

“Sokka!?” They both exclaimed a the same time and Suki leapt forward, still holding her knife but she just body slammed into him, legs hooking behind his back and elbows at his neck, kissing him deeply and knocking his breath out. Sokka’s brain stopped working for a moment and he barely had any instinct left to hold onto her thighs, overbalancing them both. He had a moment of panic that they would tumble to the ground when a hand pulled him back upright with a firm grip on his bicep. Zuko’s laugh accompanying it. Suki let go, jumping to the ground and stepped aside to let Zuko and Sokka hug. “What are you doing here?!” 

Sokka filled them in on his detour. “It’s just for a day. I need to see dad and then I’ll try to come back to stay for a few weeks.” 

“That’s great,” Zuko nodded, eyes soft like liquid gold, “You know you are always very welcome here.”

“You sure?” Sokka couldn’t help infusing his voice with a tad of snark “You seemed pretty fine all by yourselves there.” 

Suki raised an eyebrow and Zuko blinked in confusion. 

“Well, Fire Boss here insisted on working late today. I’m hanging out to help and to make sure it’s not too late.” She shrugged. “And since you are here, tell him to go to sleep already. The world won’t collapse if he takes a few hours to rest.” Suki huffed, pointing at Zuko behind her. 

“Well, apparently I’m taking half a day off tomorrow, so I need to finish those-” 

“No you don’t! Sokka!”

At the end, they stayed up for another hour, bickering and catching up, until Zuko was practically unable to keep his eyes open and Sokka was yawning every two minutes, passing it to the rest. They said goodbye and as Sokka and Suki collapsed into bed, curling around each other like octopi, he thought that he’d been stupid, just reading too much into things. 

The next day he woke up first and headed onto the sparring arena, where Zuko was already practicing with Ty Lee. After a brief greeting that allowed Ty Lee brag proudly about her own foiled assassination, he took over, grinning at Zuko as they circled each other, swords at the ready. 

Sparring with Zuko was genuinely one of his favorite activities in the world, right after sex and winning a 100 year war. They started back on Ember Island and despite Zuko’s more extensive experience, Sokka had managed to get the best of him on several occasions thanks to his quick wit and creativity. But win or lose, the process himself was what he loved. Zuko, in Sokka’s humble and a little hormonal opinion, looked his best while sword fighting. There was a simple joy and pride in his eyes as he swung his blades, strands of hair escaping out of his loose braid and flying around his blushing face, wide grins and an easiness to him that left Sokka powerless and distracted him enough to find himself pinned to the ground after an undignified fall on his ass, one of Zuko’s daos at his throat as he loomed over him, knees at each side of Sokka’s hips. “I win.” Zuko’s voice sounded low and hoarse between his heavy breaths, a bead of sweat gathering on the tip of his nose and pupils wide, almost drowning out the gold as he stared at soka like he was trying to see into his very soul. And oh spirits, did Sokka _want_. 

A round of applause broke the heavy atmosphere around them. Ty Lee and a palace guard cheering Zuko on and Sokka didn’t know if he was angry at them or grateful. A spike of guilt burrowing into his heart like a frozen knife when he thought of the woman in his bed and the disrespect that his illicit desires meant to her. He tried to squish it all down, the longing, the love, the guilt, the anger at himself… bury it like he always did. Zuko was his best friend, Suki was the love of his life, he was head over heels for her, they had the kind of relationship that stood strong even when they spent long periods apart, and burned bright when they were together. He loved her and she loved him, he would never betray her, even if he ever got a chance with Zuko… which he would not, he was sure of it. 

Still, he relished in the feeling of Zuko’s hand in his, when the other helped him up. “And here I thought paper-pushing would make you rusty” he teased. 

Zuko grinned at him, “I try to practice twice a day, mostly with Suki but also several firebending masters or other Kyoshi warriors.” 

“You practice with Suki?” A pang of something uncomfortable twisted inside Sokka. Why? It’s not like it was any different than him practicing with Ty Lee or anyone else. “Aren’t your guards supposed to be _better_ than you?” 

Zuko laughed affably, gaze going soft “You are a fool if you think I’m better than her.” 

“Point taken.” Sokka mumbled, trying to conceal how that uncomfortable feeling persisted and turned his mouth bitter.

“Besides, it’s not like I carry my blades around meetings or to bed. Really, I’m guarded mostly in my sleep and when other vulnerable people are around so they don’t get caught in the crossfire because…” Zuko droned on, walking in front of Sokka, as they left the training grounds. Sokka knew that already. Zuko had been so paranoid after his rule started with assassination attempts left and right. Now he seemed completely at ease, happy to trust the Kyoshi warriors with his life, happy to trust _Suki_. 

He stopped at the door of Suki’s room and stared at Zuko’s retreating back, not at his rear, mind you, for once he wasn’t in the mood for that. When he stepped inside Suki was awake and preparing the bath. 

“I thought you could use it after sparring,” she grinned “and that I could join you.” 

Spirits above, Sokka loved that woman. 

They reunited after everyone’s cleaned up for breakfast in Zuko’s room. Suki flopping down and shoving a tart into her face. Zuko was dressed down, in a very simple tunic and a hood, his hair pulled into a sideways braid that fell over the left side of his face, somewhat concealing his scar. “We’re going into town, I thought you wanted to see the market?” He told Sokka. Well that also explained why Suki didn’t get into full uniform despite being on the clock. 

The rest of the morning should have been a dream. Sokka spent it around two of the people he loved the most, being yanked by the wrist in all directions to look at trinkets, trying unusual street foods, watching street performers, and constantly pointing out people in Water Tribe or Earth Kingdom regalia just selling stuff or walking around like tourists. This would have been unthinkable in the Fire Nation three years ago and Sokka’s chest swelled with pride. 

Zuko’s eyes got misty at some point when he saw a couple from Fire and Earth walking hand in hand and kissing every five steps. But before Sokka could tease him for it, Suki reached up and tenderly wiped the tears off with her thumb. “We sneak out from time to time,” she explained, misinterpreting Sokka’s puzzled expression “to hear from people in the streets what they think of the nation’s new course, rather than only relying on what the council says. And baby-lord here always gets emotional.” She elbowed Zuko at that, but her gaze was soft and full of affection when she looked up at his pout. 

Sokka lowered his eyes at his street-meat, suddenly not hungry anymore.

“Well you two know how to have fun together” He mumbled and bit on his lip. Zuko and Suki shared a weird look that somehow felt like an entire, private conversation. Sokka shook his head and put up a grin that he hoped looked natural, “Well, show me that park you were talking about!”

It’s not like he didn’t enjoy the day, it was amazing, but it was the little things that he couldn't help but notice that bore into his head determined to chafe his mood, no matter how much he tried to suppress them. The way Suki and Zuko spoke in half-sentences to each other, the easy banter, the casual touches… Sokka tried to tell himself he was reading way too much into a friendly interaction between two people that spent a lot of time together (so of course they’d know each other well) but his instincts grated at him. 

And it’s not like he felt left out. If anything, all the attention from those two was on him. It was to him that they were talking all the time, him that they dragged along and encouraged to try stuff or see something, him that they asked for an opinion. It was fun, it really was, and in general he felt appreciated and loved. So why couldn't that bitter worry under his skin just leave him alone and allow him to enjoy the moment at a 100%?

They returned to the palace to the absolute relief of the Fire Nation guards and the Kyoshi warriors’ amusement. 

“I told them that you were probably out on one of your playdates” Ty Lee laughed as she joined them for afternoon tea “but they never learn.” 

Sokka almost choked on his tea. _Playdates?_

Just then a secretary came to fetch Zuko, who sighed and downed the rest of his tea in one gulp, unbothered by the temperature. 

“I have a meeting and I have to get ready. Suki you obviously have the rest of the day off. Ty Lee, with me.” He approached Sokka, who stood up from his chair, even if the way Zuko smiled at him made him weak in the knees. “I’ll see you before you leave,” he promised, “don’t depart before that.”

“I won’t” Sokka assured, giving him a light hug even though Zuko just said they’d see each other before parting. 

“And have fun with Suki” Zuko whispered into his ear, effectively shutting Sokka’s brain down and sending an electric shiver all the way through his body. He knew he was blushing so fiercely it might have broken through his dark complexion, and the mischievous glint in Zuko’s eye told him it was no accident. 

But as he regained a regal expression and walked out, Suki pulled Sokka towards her room. “C’mon, let’s have fun.” 

And fun they did have. Whatever worries and unfounded suspicions Sokka might have had, completely washed out by pleasure, love and naked skin on skin. 

But as the night fell and he returned to his docked ship, watching Zuko and Suki disappear into the distance while they waved at him and he waved back, her free hand on his shoulder… well he felt those same worries and suspicions churning under the surface again. They were already too far to distinguish their features, but he could swear that the two figures turned to melt into a hug. 

“I… may be a bit jealous” he admitted looking up at the moon, at Yue, and could swear that it was her voice and not his own who asked, soft like a whisper at the back of his mind _“of whom?”_

***

“You are brooding.” Hakoda was never a man to beat around the bush. 

“Am not.” Sokka replied, despite the fact that he, for all objective accounts was, in fact, brooding. 

His father lowered himself by his side, both contemplating in silence the landscape of ocean and ice that unfurled before them. “I heard you pushed back your departure for a week.” 

“Gee dad,” Sokka grumbled “I thought you’d be happy to have me around.” 

“I am but…” Hakoda stayed silent for another minute before continuing. “It’s insane how the times have changed. A few years ago, my son leaving for the Fire Nation would have meant a grave tragedy and an irreparable loss. Now, him _not_ doing that, has me worried.” 

Sokka sighed, looking down at his feet. 

“Everything okay with Suki?” Hakoda’s voice was gentle and understanding, and Sokka felt like he could use a third’s opinion after several days of churning it in his head. 

“Yeah but… I think, I think she might like someone else.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Did she tell you that?” 

“No. But I can see it. I know he likes her too. It’s so obvious.” He sighed. His father nodded. 

“And what are you going to do about that?” 

“I… I don’t know!” Sokka balled up his fists. “It’s just frustrating that I don’t know what to do.” 

His father considered it. “Do you love her?” 

“Of course.”

“Sometimes, loving is not easy, but we have to work for it, and fight for what we love.”

“But I don’t want to fight!” Sokka exclaimed, raising his arms. “I’m not angry at them or… I’m not going to stand in the way if they want to be together! I mean, they are both so wonderful and deserve the best and… if it’s the best then it’s each other. But I don’t want to lose them either.” 

Hakoda seemed surprised at that nonsensical outburst until his eyes widened as something clicked. “Ah,” he chuckled. “Fire Lord Zuko, then.” 

Sokka looked up, eyes like saucers. “How did you…?” 

I have eyes and ears, my son. I see how you look at him at formal events and hear how the tone of your voice changes when you talk about him. Which you do, a lot.” 

Sokka buried his face in his knees and groaned in frustration and embarrassment. He was sure his cheeks could have melted the ice under them. “Am I that obvious?” 

Hakoda laughed. “To those who know you well - yes.” He sobered up, however, going back to a more serious demeanor. “Are you sure that what you perceive is real? Could it be that you just think they would fall for each other because you did, and you think it’s impossible not to?” 

“Well, it’s impossible not to!” 

“Sokka.” Hakoda put a hand on his shoulder. “You should talk to them, or at least to Suki. And be honest with her. Who knows maybe you’ll come out of this better than you went into it.” 

“I don’t see how.” Sokka mumbled, but his father just drew him into a sideways hug. 

“Leave tomorrow, like you were meant to. Don’t delay it any further, you’ll only be miserable for longer.” 

“You aren’t angry? Or disappointed?” 

“Why?”

“Me falling for a- uh, not just a Fine Nation guy, but the Fire Lord himself. I know after what happened to mom and to our home…” 

Hakoda chuckled, shaking his shoulder reassuringly. “Hey, I met the kid when he was risking his life to help you bust me out of prison. As far as first impressions go, it’s unbeatable. Besides, he helped us a lot since the end of the war. He’s a good person and I trust your judgement.” 

Sokka sighed “Yeah, he’s great. And so is she. I- I will talk to them. Thanks, dad.” 

“Always, my son. Always.” 

_Well this is it_ , thought Sokka, on the water again, seeing his birthplace shores disappear, _next time I come back here I’ll probably be single, lonely and heartbroken._

His plan was to talk to them both, while his father’s encouragement still persisted in his memory, giving him strength. But as it turned out, they were both on a day-long trip to see some shiny new factory. So Sokka spent the entire afternoon playing with Kiyi, which at least cheered him up. She was as adorable as always, and gleefully drunk up with stargazed eyes his watered-down take of their Boiling Rock adventure. _“That’s the best story ever!”_ She proclaimed, jumping up and down. Sokka laughed affably. He knew full well that every story featuring Zuko doing cool stuff was the _best story ever_ in her books. Honestly, the difference between Zuko’s sisters was abysmal, it was hard to believe Azula and Kiyi were even related. 

However, by the time the royal entourage rolled onto the palace patio, Sokka had already been sitting by the window in Suki’s room for an hour, looking up at the crescent moon, his good humor giving way to pangs of worry and insecurity. 

He watched from his vantage point as Zuko and Suki walked between two other Kyoshi warriors, hand in hand and laughing at something. He had to do this, if only for their sake. That’s what you do when you love someone, right? If they would be happier together, all that was left for him is to salvage their friendship. It would be awkward for a while but maybe in time… 

A pair of arms draped over his shoulders and around his neck. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear Suki come in. And then she was kissing him, dropping herself on his lap, deep and passionate and so demanding, like she was taking the first gulp of water after wandering through a desert for three days. And Sokka’s head was spinning. Because there was no way he would refuse a kiss from Suki, and she kept kissing him, lips and tongue and happy little sounds until they were both out of breath, her hands in his hair, messing it up, so warm and hungry. 

“Hi there,” she whispered when they parted “I’ve been waiting to do this all day.” And her eyes were shining, with so much love and happiness that Sokka’s resolve crumbled into pieces. 

“Hi yourself,” his voice sounded hoarse to his own ears, but she bit on her lip, smudged lipstick and all. 

“Give me five minutes to change and I’m back with you” she kissed his cheek “and clean your face” 

He rubbed the make-up she’d transferred off and contemplated whether he had been wrong and just like his father had said, it was his imagination playing him tricks. 

By the time he turned around, Suki had taken her make-up off and was discarding her armor, beckoning him in the direction of the bed. And what could you say about Sokka? He was a simple man with simple needs, so he went. 

Hot skin and soft touches, her figure on top of him silhouetted in the semi-darkness, whispered endearments and promises, and a shared pleasure. Sokka didn’t know how he would be able to live without it all. 

But the time they’d finished, Suki stretched her entire body on the covers, humming in contentment. “Good to be in my own bed too, at last.” 

“What?” Sokka turned to her in puzzlement. 

“Oh, right. The day after you left, there was an incident. Somebody got in from the outside and while nothing happened, don’t panic, until it’s resolved I’m sleeping in Zuko’s room.” She said, like nothing, and continued, even though Sokka was not listening anymore “Or Ty Lee today, since I’m off.” 

It was as if a bucket of ice-cold water had been dumped on him. Sokka swallowed hard, suddenly feeling like he’d been punched in the throat, and sat up on the bed, his resolution returning. 

“Sokka?” Suki seemed to notice his change of demeanor. 

“We need to talk.” And he winced internally, because that came out horribly. 

“O… kay?” Suki sat up, cross-legged in front of him, and was this really a conversation to be having naked? “About what?”

“About…” Sokka inhaled deeply and barrelled on “About Zuko. You like him, don’t you?” 

Suki tilted her head, all innocence and no-reaction. “Well, yes, he’s a great friend and this is more than just a job for me. I believe in his vision for a better world and helping him to accomplish it is my-” 

“Not what I meant.” Sokka interrupted, staring at her pointedly. 

“Ah,” Suki’s shoulders dropped, but as understanding crossed her features a sly smile spread on her lips, voice turning into a purr “so we are having _this_ conversation now?”

Sokka’s heart sank, any last hope that it’s all been in his head all along evaporating like dew drops under the sun. 

“Yes, we are,” he swallowed tight “You do like him.” It wasn’t a question this time, but Suki chose to answer it anyway. 

“He’s cute and we are naturally comfortable with each other. But I don’t like him as much as you think. I don’t like him in the same way **_you_ **like him.” 

Sokka froze, the cold vice of terror engulfing his entire body.

Suki instead, erupted into laughter. 

“Oh my spirits, your face right now!!” She wheezed in between, raising her hand to pat Sokka’s cheek affectionately. “You should see yourself. What? You thought I wouldn’t notice? Honey, you’re so obviously in love with him that even _he_ started to notice, which is to say a lot. Still needed me to convince him tho; there was a poster involved. You two are adorably dense.” 

“I- you- uh—- what?”

This. Was not. Going as he’d expected it to go. At all. 

“And your jealous streaks!? I almost felt bad for you, Zuko, bless his soul, definitely felt bad. But I’m glad you’re finally ready to talk about this.” She settled down, wiping the tears from her eyes. Sokka, just gaped. 

“Uuuuh…” 

Suki collapsed into wheezes again. “Alright, alright, I’m sorry. I know it’s serious for you, I’m gonna be good, I promise.” With that she leaned in, kissing the corner of his mouth. 

“How… how long have you known?” Sokka was finally beginning to catch on and the dread that he felt at the realization that she was aware of his deepest secret, and apparently Zuko too (oh Spirits!), clashed magnanimously with her lighthearted reaction. 

“I’d known you had a budding crush on him since Ember Island, even before the war ended. I saw your feelings for him evolve into something much deeper with my own eyes, through all these years.”

“Oh spirits…” Sokka, hung his head in shame “Suki I’m so sorry. I love you, so much, I swear-” 

“I know.” Suki shrugged. “You prove it every time we’re together, I can see it, feel it. You love him, but you also love me just as much and I never doubted it. You have such a big heart Sokka, so much place and potential for love.” 

It sounded so easy, so simple when she said it. 

“So you aren’t angry?” Sokka asked trying not to sound hopeful. Maybe there was still a way to salvage this. 

“Angry? - no. I was a bit jealous for a while, and confused. But then I started working for him and, knowing you both well, I think I understand, in part, why you’re so drawn to him.” 

“Well, then you already understand more than I do.” 

“Oh my love,” Suki shook her head “that will always be the case.” 

“So,” Sokka took in a deep breath, feeling truly hopeful for the first time in days “Are we good, then?” 

“We are,” she scooted over to the edge of the bed and picked up a bathrobe, sliding into it “but we cannot continue as before either. C’mon.” She tossed Sokka his own light robe encouraging her confused boyfriend to put it on. 

“What do you mean? Where are we going?” But she grabbed his hand and the only thing he could do is let her lead him along. “Wait! No no no no— Suki!” He dug in his heels when he realized where they were going, to the amusement of the Kyoshi guard at the door. 

“Um, Suki, I don’t think you should-” 

“Don’t worry, Mia, I got this.” She waved her concerns aside, grabbing the quietly protesting Sokka by the elbow to drag him into Zuko’s quarters. 

“Please, I don’t want to make this awkward…” 

“Sokka, he already knows, we talked about this, and if we’re doing this, _you_ need to.”

“Doing what?! —- EEEEEEeeeeeeek!!!” Sokka barely managed to dodge a fist about to land in his face. 

“Ty Lee, it’s us!” Suki yelled, and all the torches in the walls came to light revealing a sleepy Zuko waving his wrist from the bed and an out-of-uniform Ty Lee with a nightcap on ready to break somebody’s nose. 

They just stood there, all four of them frozen in place for a good five seconds before Ty Lee scoffed and backwalked, throwing herself on a cot, a few feet from Zuko’s bed. “It’s the middle of the night, you guys!” 

“Hi Sokka, welcome but-” Zuko’s sleepy mumbling was interrupted by a yawn. _Adorable_ , Sokka’s inner voice supplied, despite everything. 

“We just had _the talk_.” Suki told Zuko, pointing at Sokka with her thumb, and his eyes widened almost comically in response, suddenly looking way more awake. 

“Oh…” 

“Ty Lee, I’m gonna take it from here, you can go.” Suki said, nodding at her friend. 

“No way! This is about to get interesting.” Ty Lee grinned, crossing her legs and giving Suki one of her signature _I ain’t got no boss in this world_ grins. 

“Ty Lee,” Zuko spoke up. “Thank you, but leave us, please. I’ll see you in the morning.” She did have one boss tho, and so she left mumbling under her breath. 

Sokka and Zuko, very pointedly, did _not_ look at each other. 

In fact Sokka was looking anywhere but the bed, where Zuko had sat up, suddenly very interested in his own floor. The silence felt so dense could have been cut with a sword. 

And what was he supposed to do? Suki had been cryptic with him. She and Zuko had talked, Zuko knew… well and what else? Was he now supposed to turn Sokka down in person? Should they renegotiate the terms on their friendship? Like, no more hugs or time alone in the same room? Sokka’s chest constricted painfully, even if he hadn’t been in love with Zuko for years, he’d have hated to crush a friendship like that. 

“I’m sorry,” he finally said, lacking of anything else, still not looking at Zuko. “I know you must be disgusted with me but…” 

“Oh, Yangchen give me patience!” Suki threw her arms up. She marched towards Zuko’s bed and leaned in to whisper something in his good ear. Zuko’s cheek flared up with a blush but he had no time to protest as his bodyguard just yanked him up and pushed him towards where Sokka stood effectively rooted in place like a dumbass pine tree. 

“Now kiss.” She ordered, grabbing both their napes and pushing them together. However the movement just made them painfully clash heads, effectively waking them both from their stupor. Sokka took a step back and Zuko rubbed at his forehead. 

“Suki!” They protested at the same time, turning on her. She just put her hands up. 

“Listen, I’m going to give you two turtleducks some privacy for ten minutes. When I come back you have better talked your feelings out or I’ll do it.” She waved walking out of the room “I still have that poster presentation I made for Zuko.” 

“Poster presentation?” 

“It’s a long story.” Zuko sighed, looking away. 

“Listen I know that-”

“What I should say is-” They started at the same time but shut up unfinished. Sokka didn’t know what leg to lean on and felt ridiculously out of balance on his own two feet. “You first.” 

Zuko inspired deeply and as Sokka gathered the courage to look him in the eyes he saw a myriad of emotions cross his features. Finally, he seemed to settle on a neutral expression and locked his gaze with Sokka’s, opening his mouth to speak-

“I love you.” 

If people could stop trying to kill Sokka by giving him heart attacks for one night that would be neat. Zuko’s resolve wavered in face of a complete lack of response. 

“I love you and Suki somehow convinced me that you felt the same but I’m about to jump out of the window and go scream on top of a mountain, please say something. 

But Sokka didn’t actually know what to say, so he left his body on autopilot. He reached out for the lapels of Zuko’s nightgown and pulled him in closer. 

And he kissed him. 

_He loves me back._ Was all Sokka could think of as their lips met. Not in a thousand years, not after hundreds of nights of longing and fantasizing, of feeling guilty and elated after just getting a smile, he could have imagined this becoming a reality. 

Zuko, who spent half a year trying to kill him and his friends; Zuko, who betrayed them in Ba Sing Se; Zuko, who tried to join them with the worst introduction in history; Zuko who risked his life to rescue Sokka’s dad and girlfriend from a high security prison; Zuko, who took a lightning streak for Katara; Zuko who spent quiet nights when they couldn’t sleep opening his heart to Sokka in low voice around a crackling bonfire; Zuko, who fucked up with the Harmonic Restoration but came up with something even better, giving even Roku a lesson; Zuko, who never gave up on people, who’s one of the most loyal and dedicated friends a guy could ask for; Zuko, who worked too hard to fix the mistakes his forefathers made before he was even born; Zuko, who needed to be loved so badly; Zuko, sweet, gentle, generous, strong, determined, stubborn, clever, beautiful Zuko. Zuko, whose lips felt firm and slightly dry but unusually warm, yielding and accepting Sokka’s, kissing him back with initial hesitancy quickly turning into passion. Zuko, whose hands were on Sokka’s waist now and whose silky hair smelled intoxicatingly of campfire smoke. 

They parted just enough to share a breath, Zuko’s eyelashes fluttering against Sokka’s left cheek. And just because he could, and didn’t want this moment to be over, he kissed him again. 

“I’ve been in love with you for years.” He confessed in a whisper when they parted again, his words catching on Zuko’s lips.

Zuko pulled back and his smile could have outshined the sun. 

And then he was the one kissing Sukka, with the determination of a man thirsting after something that kept his soul alive, and his hands were hot on Sokka’s hips, waist, torso, on the hem of his robe and on his nape. And when he pulled back, panting and drunk on love, he buried his face in the crook of Zuko’s neck and tasted the spice on his skin. And the way Zuko practically melted against him set fire to his nerves. 

He absently wondered if it was too soon, when they fell into bed together, entangled in a cocoon of limbs. But as Zuko rolled on top of him, liquid gold eyes shining in the light of the torches like a predator’s, he discarded the thought. They’ve waited for almost _three years_. 

  
  


Sokka woke up to a ray of sun attacking him in the face, and a warm body evenly breathing in his arms. For a moment he just lay there, remembering all the events of the last night. Slowly opening his eyes he took a loot at Zuko, tucked against his side and using Sokka’s body as a teddy, but the movement must have jostled him because he opened his eyes, yawning against Sokka’s skin and squinting up at his lover, brain obviously still asleep. 

“G’mornin” He grunted out in a raspy voice, a dreamy smile spreading on his lips. But before Sokka could answer, or die from cuteness overload, his eyes went wide as he shot up on the bed, turning frantically to the window-

“Spirits, how late is it?! I gotta work!” 

“Relaaax!” Came from the other side of the door and Suki popped her head in through the curtain, a wide grin on her face. “You don’t have to be anywhere until late afternoon. The universe won’t collapse if you sleep-in for once.” 

Sokka began internally panicking a little but she strode in holding a tall glass of pomegranate juice and handed it to him with a peck on the lips, sitting down by his other side and laughing as Zuko ploffed back on Sokka’s chest. “Hydration, my boys.” 

Sokka downed half of the glass in one go and handed the rest to Zuko. 

“I’m a child of Agni, I don’t drink liquids.” He mumbled, hiding his face in Sokka’s collarbones. 

“You’re a child of Ursa, I saw her drink liquids plenty of times.” Suki rolled her eyes, reaching across Sokka’s body to ruffle Zuko’s already messy bedhead. 

He half-heartedly swat her hand away but still sat up and finished the rest of the glass. “Thanks”

“Uh,” Sokka smiled at her “sorry you said yesterday you’d be back in ten minutes-”

“Nah,” she waved her hand dismissively, reclining on the cushions with them “you two needed this.” She was right, of course, Sokka thought as him and Zuko exchanged a loving look. 

“Besides,” her expression took on a lascivious leer and she winked at them, voice smooth as honey “I’ll join in next time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can bet your ass Suki made Zuko sit through a presentation of "Proof that my boyfriend wants to bang you" like she was introducing a middle-school science project. 
> 
> I really loved writing this story, but it's my first time with these characters, so any constructive criticism would be well appreciated. 
> 
> Ps: a sequel is already in the making, so be sure to subscribe to the series if you don't want to miss it ;)


End file.
